crushcrushcrush
by pondlilyrue
Summary: with ginny weasley, secrets do not stay secrets. fred/hermione


**Secrets To Never Ever Be Told**

"Oh my Merlin," declared Ginny. "You have a crush!"

Hermione could feel her cheeks burning up. In the complete and utter truth, she did have a crush. But, the thing was, if Ginny knew...

"You're killing me, Hermione," the pretty redheaded witch piped, "Tell me!"

Deciding to play it smart, Hermione answered, "Why should I?" The smirk on her face would make Lucius Malfoy proud.

"Because you know about my crush!" Ginny cried indigantly, stomping her foot on the beige carpet acting like a two year-old that just got told the terrifying word: _No._

"Oh, come on," Hermione rolled her eyes that basically said _oh please. _"Everyone in a two foot radius can tell you have a crush on Harry Potter." Said witch's cheeks were aflame so she quickly disguised it with an aqua pillow. "Even you know it, Gin!"

"I know," groaned Ginny. Then her face lit up when it looked like something snapped inside her brain. "You are distracting me, changing the subject. You Miss Hermione Jean Granger have a _crush _and I, Miss Ginevra Molly Weasley, will find out who the lucky guy is." After a rather awkward pause, she asked: "He is a guy, right?" The alternative terrified her.

"Of course he is!" Hermione screeched. Oh, sweet Merlin, he was a man.. A good looking one indeed.

"You admitted you had a crush!" The other girl intoned, jumping around the room, flailing her arms around looking like a demented banshee.

"Ginny, you look like a five year old," Hermione deadpanned and glared at said girl who was still celebrating.

"Only nine years off," she piped and continued her childish antics then abruptly stopped. Her voice was a low and deadly growl, giving off an aura of fear that only Ginny Weasley could do. "Tell me who it is."

"No, you'll kill me." The words slipped out of the bushy haired witch's mouth before she could stop them. Hearing the conotations though, the double meaning of the word, what the pretty strawberry haired witch could assume, she flinched.

"Harry?" Her face was not showing displeasure, but her eyes were practically burning with jealousy.

"No!" Hermione retorted. "Not Harry. No, he is like a brother to me." Looking relieved, Ginny bit her lip, thinking. Then responded:

"Then who is it then? Lord Voldemort?" Hermione flinched, though impressed Ginny could say the name. "Severus Snape? Lucius Malfoy? A death-eater in the making?"

Said bushy haired witch shook her head vigorously. She almost laughed out loud at the thought of her crush being a future death-eater. Totally and utterly no.

"Okay, Draco Malfoy?" Ginny's voice was gentle but it was obvious she was disgusted at the thought of her best friend crushing on a pale-faced, ferret-freak that was so bad to Harry. She was repulsed.

Hermione almost threw up at the thought. Ew, he was such a gross, ugly, slime bucket. "No," she choked out before making a gagging motion which including her finger and her throat which made Ginny laugh.

"Okay," The younger girl said, pretending to wipe sweat off her forehead, "Good to know you're not crushing on those... freaks." She shuddered. "Then, please tell me, who it is and why I would kill you for simply liking a guy."

"Because," Hermione swallowed, weighing her options. Should she tell Ginny the truth? What was the worst she could do? Tell him? "You are, er, close to him."

Ginny appeared to be in deep thought, brows furrowed together, muttering something under her breath, counting off all the guys she was friends with. Honestly, she was a guy-magnet being such a pretty and intelligent girl, and quite the flirt too. So, she had a lot of guys to go over.

"Neville?" She tried not to sound too weird with the idea but when Hermione shook her head she looked relieved. "I didn't think so either. Probably wouldnt've turned him down last year if you felt the same." _Same? Neville liked her? _Hermione voiced these thoughts to Ginny. "Oh, yeah, big crush on you. Since the train station in first year, you helped him find Trevor and he liked you ever since. But, enough of that mush, since I'm not one for that-"

"- his eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad," Hermione mocked causing Ginny to flinch and bite the inside of her cheek.

"I wasn't in my right mind that year," She said feebly, then gazed at the window, as if planning an escape plan.

"I'm sorry, Gin, I didn't mean to say that," Hermione truthfully apologized. She knew that the auburn haired girl had been possessed by Lord Voldemort her first year, by a "very secret diary." The thought made Hermione so mad – how dare someone hurt Ginny like that!

"It's alright," Said girl bounced back quickly as usual, never letting anything affect her for long. "Now, you can pay me back by telling me who you like," she grinned evilly, a mischevious sparkle in her bright brown eyes. A sparkle similar to Fred and George Weasley, her elder twin brothers. _Fred_, Hermione thought then felt a blush rising to her cheeks. What if she knew?

"Fine," She huffed, "I'll tell you." She took a few minutes to get herself ready, Ginny tapping her foot impatiently in a way that clearly said _If you don't tell me now, I'll hex you to jelly. _Hermione gulped and decided to do the vague approach, which would clearly earn her some time in composing herself. "He's one of your brothers."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I have six of those. It's beyond me, though, how you could like any of them. They are all raving lunatics." This made Hermione laugh; the younger girl raised her dark eyebrows at the bushy haired witch who smiled.

"One of them is really amazing though," Ginny looked utterly disgusted by that. The thought was so far off. Anyone thinking of her brothers in a sexual way disturbed her greatly.

"Which one?" She said quietly, her fingers to her temples, as if waving away a headache. "Please don't tell me Ron."

"Oh, no," Hermione shook her head, "He's like a brother to me and I couldn't see myself with him in a.. romantic way."

"Then who?" Ginny piped impatiently. "Percy the prefect who is now working for the sodding Ministry of Magic-" Hermione cut her emotional rant short.

"Definitely not Percy. Not after what he's done to your family, or ever, really. He's kinda geeky." Ginny nodded fervently in a "I got you" kind of way.

"So, like Bill?" Hermione shook her head. "Charlie?" Again, Hermione shook her head. "Oh my Merlin, you have a crush on one of the twins!" Her eyes widened and she looked horrified. "Oh my godrick, oh my merlin, oh my godrick, which one?"

Seeing as her secret was already spilled, Hermione saw no harm in elaborating now after going through that terrifying ordeal of Ginny trying to weedle out the truth, "Fred."

First she looked horrified. Then she grinned. Then she full on beamed while smirking at the same time. It truly was a terrifying sight. "Oh my Merlin, I think he likes you too!" She screamed so loud; girls had come up from the common room to find Ginny in a new fiasco. She jumped on her bed, while shrieking, clutching her pillows and slow-dancing with one of them. She made quite a scene. Nothing new, nothing new.

Parvati Patil looked absolutely elated at the thought of a new gossip to gush about with Lavender Brown while painting their nails and listening to the Weird Sisters. "Oh my Merlin, who likes Hermione who likes him back?" Hermione looked scared while staring at Ginny who shook her head confidently.

"Sorry can't tell you," She smirked.

OoOoo

Meanwhile, in the Gryffindor Common Room, Fred and George were whispering amongst themselves about a new prank to play on Umbridge during their dreaded Defense Against the Dark Arts lessons. It was the only thing to look forward too with their creepy and ugly teacher and about the bunch of frog crap she spurts.

"Sweet Merlin's sexy purple sparkly shorts, who made that sound?" George yelped, hands over his ears. Fred just grinned back.

"Ickle Georgykins should know there's only one person in the world who can make that noise-" he smiled.

"Ginny," They said together, fists bumping.

The End


End file.
